Tablet computers typically have a majority of surface area devoted to a touch screen of some type while having different form factors, screen sizes and boundary regions around the screen. At the same time multiple wireless communication capabilities are desired with related antennas incorporated into the tablet structure. One such communication capability of interest is near field communication for short range communication using inductive or magnetic coupling. Depending on the specific tablet design and near field antenna design it may be necessary or convenient to place the near field antenna at the back of the tablet. Due to the short range nature of near field communication and depending on the material employed in the tablet screen and specific antenna location, near field communication may require bringing the object to be communicated with to the back of the tablet adjacent the near field antenna. While this may be perfectly acceptable during normal handheld use it may become problematic when the tablet is placed in a stand. Also, communicating with devices adapted for front side use may be impossible.